tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation: Shades of Gray
"Shades of Gray" is the twenty-second episode of season two of the American science fiction television series Star Trek: The Next Generation and the forty-seventh episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part pilot episode "Encounter at Farpoint" as two episodes). Combining the episode count of all Star Trek-related TV shows to date, it is the 154th episode of the entire franchise. The episode was directed by Rob Bowman with a teleplay written by Maurice Hurley, Richard Manning and Hans Beimler, based on a story treatment written by Hurley. It first aired in syndication on July 15th, 1989. In this episode, Commander Riker and Geordi La Forge travel to the planet Surata IV, where Riker contracts a deadly alien virus. He is beamed back aboard the ''Enterprise'' and taken to Sick Bay where Doctor Pulaski uses neural impulses that cause Riker to relive an ocean of past memories. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 148. * "Shades of Gray" is the finale episode of season two. * This episode takes place on Stardate: 42976.1 in the year 2365. * A large portion of this episode contains archival clips from previous episodes. * This is the twelfth episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation directed by Rob Bowman. He directs thirteen episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Manhunt". His next and final episode is "Brothers". * This is the tenth episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation written and/or co-written by Maurice Hurley. He has written ten twelve episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Q Who". His next episode is "Power Play". * This is the fifth episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation written and/or co-written by Richard Manning. He has written eight episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "The Emissary". His next episode is "Who Watches the Watchers?". * This is the fifth episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation written and/or co-written by Hans Beimler. He has written eight episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "The Emissary". His next episode is "Who Watches the Watchers?". * This is the tenth and final episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation with Robert McCullough as producer. * Michael Dorn and Wil Wheaton are both credited in this episode, but other than archival clips from previous episodes, neither of their characters make an actual appearance. * This is the final episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation with Diana Muldaur playing Doctor Katherine Pulaski. Beginning with season three, actress Gates McFadden returns to the series to resume the role of Doctor Beverly Crusher. * This is the nineteenth episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation with Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien. Allusions Quotes * William T. Riker: Captain, one of the things I've learned on these voyages and so on this ship and from you... is that most life forms act out of an instinct for survival - not out of malice. .... * Doctor Katherine Pulaski: I just want to be certain you still know who you are. * William T. Riker: Of course I know who I am - I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard: I'm delighted that you are feeling better, Captain. The Admiral and I were worried about you. * Lieutenant Commander Data: Captain, I do not believe you have the authority to promote me to the rank of Admiral. .... * William T. Riker: This bug is persistent, I'll admit that. But I'm not worried. We Rikers are ornery, too. As a matter of fact, my great grandfather once got bit by a rattlesnake. After three days of intense pain... snake died. Home Video * Star Trek: The Next Generation VHR 2507 * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Complete Second Season/DVD * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Complete Season Two/Blu-ray * Star Trek: The Next Generation: Season 1-7 * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Full Journey See also External Links * * * "Shades of Gray" at Wikipedia * * * * "Shades of Gray" at Memory Alpha * References ---- Category:1989/Episodes